


An Inconvenient Bond

by NaruSasuNaruLover



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Force Bond (Star Wars), Friends to Lovers, No Smut, POV Rey (Star Wars), Redeemed Ben Solo, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 04:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17216744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaruSasuNaruLover/pseuds/NaruSasuNaruLover
Summary: The force bond was an inconvenience at its best and a nightmare at its worst. Snoke was dead and after months of talking through the bond she finally convinced him to join the Resistance. Therefore, in her mind the bond should have stopped, after all if she wanted to talk to him all she had to do was walk down the corridor. Unfortunately, instead of stopping the bond seemed to come to life at the most inopportune and awkward moments.  It wasn’t that she didn’t like Ben, it was that the bond connected them at moments it really shouldn’t, such as the current situation.





	An Inconvenient Bond

**Author's Note:**

> Just going through all my unfinished one shots and finishing them this weekend, this is one of them that's been stuck in my head for a while and I just wasn't sure how to finish it.

The force bond was an inconvenience at its best and a nightmare at its worst. Snoke was dead and after months of talking through the bond she finally convinced him to join the Resistance. Therefore, in her mind the bond should have stopped, after all if she wanted to talk to him all she had to do was walk down the corridor. Unfortunately, instead of stopping the bond seemed to come to life at the most inopportune and awkward moments. It wasn’t that she didn’t like Ben, it was that the bond connected them at moments it really shouldn’t, such as the current situation. 

Rey had been sitting on her bed, minding her own business. She was reading the ancient Jedi texts, trying to learn as much as she could from the large books. That was when she felt his presence, though she knew that he wasn’t actually in her room. It appeared that he had not noticed her, as he continued to strip of his clothing. She knew that she should look away, but she couldn’t. Her eyes roamed his broad back as he took his shirt off, making her wish he would turn around so she could see his chest. It wasn’t the first time that she had seen him shirtless, or at least that’s how she rationalized her ogling. When he started to take off his pants she knew that she should say something, but the words wouldn’t come out. It was at that point that she knew he was using one of the showers on base, causing her to blush knowing that he would soon be fully exposed. She could feel his mind wandering, which was probably why he hadn’t sensed her staring. As he finished undressing she could only see his backside, which was not a bad sight. 

She knew the exact moment that she was caught because he suddenly tensed. “Rey, how long have you been watching me?” he asked, grabbing a towel to cover him. She remained silent, not wanting to admit she had been watching him as if he were her own personal show. He wrapped the towel around his waist before turning to look at her as he smirked, “Do you like what you see?” 

“I was hoping the bond would just close,” she said far too quickly, avoiding his second question. 

“This would be far less awkward if you just said something when it opened,” he told her and she knew he was right. “Care to share why you didn’t?” he asked, though she knew she didn’t have a good answer to his question. 

“It’s not like a really saw anything,” she responded lamely, her cheeks red from embarrassment of getting caught. “Or at least not it,” she knew that she was making the situation worse and needed to stop talking. Rey refused to meet his gaze but she could feel his stare, a mix of cockiness and confusion. She would be lying if she said she hadn’t thought about him in a romantic way on more than one occasion and it had only gotten worse since he had joined them over a month ago.

He just sighed, though there was a mischievous look in his eyes. “Well, I really do need a shower,” he told her shamelessly. “So you probably want to advert your eyes,” he added as he turned back to the shower, dropping the towel as he stepped in. 

The problem was that they couldn’t really see anything in the other person’s room but each other, making the shower door completely useless, yet she could still see the water once it touched his skin. He kept his back to her as he continued to shower but she still couldn’t take her eyes off him. She was very conflicted as to if she wanted the connection to break or if she wanted him to turn around so she could take in his entire body. So she watched as he quickly bathed himself, knowing that other people would want to use the shower as well. When he was finished he had no choice other than to turn around to get out of the shower. At that moment their eyes locked and he smirked, “I thought I told you to advert your eyes.”

“You suggested it,” she corrected him as she watched him dry off. Their conversation was getting dangerously close to crossing a line that they both knew they probably shouldn’t cross but desperately wanted to. They were silent as he began dressing once again. Rey finally broke the silence, “I’m sorry. This was a total invasion of your privacy.” There was so much more she wanted to say, so much that had gone left unspoken since he had joined them. It was at that point the connection broke and Rey looked around her room, wondering how she was going to face him in person.

Ben had taken over training her since his return; it was one of their conditions for him to be accepted. Even if he hadn’t agreed it wasn’t as if they would be able to turn him away, not with all of the knowledge of the First Order he was able to provide them. Many didn’t like his presence on base and there had been more than one attempt on his life, but it was made clear to everyone that he was an asset. He was a dangerous asset that they should not make an enemy of again. 

Rey didn’t get much sleep that night as she tossed and turned trying to figure out what she could say to him to ease the awkwardness. Everything she thought of would only make it far more awkward and she worried that he would distance himself from her. All she could think about was the look in his eyes as she watched him; it was almost lustful, as if he wanted her. 

They had an unspoken rule to never use the bond to pry deeper into each other’s minds. They wouldn’t cross the line as to read each other’s thoughts and feelings, though they both knew it would probably be easy considering how they were connected. At the time she had been ready to break that rule to find out if he had the same feelings for her as she had for him, but she controlled herself enough to stop. When she finally fell asleep her dreams were filled with the image of his body and what she wanted him to do to her. 

The next morning, Rey felt as if her heart might rip out of her chest with how hard it was beating. She was nervous about the conversation that would inevitably take place regarding the night before. When she arrived at the makeshift training grounds she saw him meditating. She stopped for a moment, preparing herself for the awkwardness that was to come. 

Ben opened his eyes and looked at her, getting up from his seated position. “I think we need to learn to control this connection we have,” he told her. “Learn more about it and see if we can use it to our advantage,” he continued in a clam tone, as if nothing had happened the night before. 

“I’m sorry about last night,” she apologized again, feeling guilty. 

Ben let out a small laugh, “It’s fine Rey.” He stepped closer to her, “If it makes you feel any better I wouldn’t be able to look away either had the tables been turned.” Suddenly he had crossed the line, his words were clearly not platonic. There was a long pause before he said, “Now let’s try to figure this out.” 

“That’s all you’re going to say about it?” she asked. She had built herself up for so much more just for him to brush it off as if it were nothing. “I mean I agree that we need to figure this out but there’s a lot more we need to talk about,” she wasn’t sure why she was pressing the issue since last night she wanted nothing more than to run away from it. Now that he had started to cross the line she felt a need to cross it completely. 

Ben closed the distance between them so that they were a few inches away, “What exactly do you want to talk about?” His voice was low and she could feel the heat radiating off of his body. “I gave you the opportunity to talk about it last night and you avoided it, remember?” 

Rey look a deep breath, biting her bottom lip as she thought about what to say. “Fuck it,” she whispered before pulling him down to claim his lips. While he seemed shocked, he did not hesitate to kiss her back. His height made for an awkward angle, but neither cared at that moment. “That enough of an explanation for you?” she asked as they parted. 

“I don’t know, you might need to explain it to me more,” he told her as he pulled her back into a kiss. He sighed when he had to break the kiss, sensing they were no longer alone. They looked to the door to see Finn staring at them in shock. Rey wasn’t sure how the other man could have missed the sexual tension that had been building between her and Ben, as she felt it was quite obvious to anyone. “What do you want Finn?” he asked as he put a little more distance been himself and Rey, which she found disappointing. 

“I,” he started as he looked between Ben and Rey. “Uh,” Fin could no longer remember why he had come to get the two, “nothing. I’m going to go now.” He quickly left the training grounds.

Ben chuckled before turning his attention back to Rey, “You know, you’ve seen me naked. It’s only fair I get to see you.” There was a predatory look in his eyes that made her heart beat skyrocket once again. 

Rey’s eyes widened before slapping him on the shoulder, “Maybe if you’re lucky the force bond will make it happen.” She stepped closer to him, once again leaving little space between them, “Or you can be patient and maybe I’ll make it happen.” All she wanted to do was take him right then and there, but knew it would be best to refrain from doing so since one person had already caught them. 

He smiled, “I suppose I can be patient.” Ben leaned down and captured her lips once again. In that moment Rey had a feeling he wouldn’t have to be patient for very long. After all, these emotions had been building a lot longer than she cared to admit, but she wasn’t going to tell him that. He was going to have to wait and maybe even work for it. 

“Now, let’s get to training and working on figuring out this bond,” Rey smiled, pulling away from him. She could tell he was no longer interested in figuring it out and wanted to continue to kiss her, but they had things to do and a war to win. 

“Fine,” he grumbled, giving in. She could tell when he got an idea, as his annoyance turned into a smirk and she knew she wasn’t going to like whatever he was thinking. “How about you try to read my thoughts. But you can’t touch me,” he suggested. She cautiously nodded, concentrating hard on him and accessing his mind. She was surprised at how easy it was, knowing he was allowing her access. It was then she realized why, as he projected filthy images to her of him bending her over the control board of the Falcon and taking her from behind. Another image he sent her way was her straddling him in the captain’s chair as she rode him. Clearly, he had some kind of kink for doing it in the Falcon, but she wasn’t going to complain. 

Rey’s eyes snapped open to see Ben’s smug expression. She couldn’t find it in herself to care; she was far too turned on at that point. “Get up,” she demanded, her pupils blown and oozing lust. 

“Why? I thought we were going to work on this bond,” Ben feigned innocence. He just laughed as she pulled him up, having no patients for his game. “Where are we going?” he asked as she pulled him along toward the hangar. 

“You are going to fuck me in that captains chair,” she stated and he had no complaints. 

“Aren’t you worried about getting caught?” he chuckled.

“I really don’t care at this point,” she admitted. “You put that image in my head, it’s gong to happen and it’s going to happen right now,” Rey pulled him to the Falcon, leaving no room for argument. Once inside she pushed him into the chair and closed the ramp door in an attempt to ensure privacy, though the thought that they could get caught was also a bit of a turn on. 

“Have your way with me then,” he said huskily as he pulled her into his lap. 

“Oh, I plan to,” she told him before pulling him into a passionate kiss. One thing was for sure; if anyone walked in they would be sorry they did because she wasn’t planning on stopping for anything.


End file.
